


Zombie Attack!

by Demetrius



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Asami Sato, Omegaverse, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demetrius/pseuds/Demetrius
Summary: When a treatment to bring the dead back to life goes horribly wrong!!!Don't play (God) Raava!?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This time my summary really sucks that i'm kinda disappointed in myself right now but hopefully you all will be still willingly to read this fic and it'll make up for the horrible summary. 
> 
> Thanks again to Kokorokirei for working with me on this project. Even though you are the Beta you still play an important role. :D !!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

**_‘Run!, Keep running, don’t look back, just keep moving forward!_ ** **_’_ ** That’s the only words i kept repeating in my head as I ran through Future Industries stretched out hallways.

 

“What the Fuck is going on!’’ I scream, as i bash one of them in the head with a nearby cleaning mop that happened to be ironically there. I watched as a purplish, bluish goo splatters out of its mouth when the mop made contact with its face.

 

To think the thing now lying motionless on the ground once used to be my personal assistant. I can’t believe i just killed her! She was always so happy whenever i saw her, always had a smile on her face and would do anything i ask of her with no questions asked.

 

But now, now she’s dead. Her eyes were rolled back into her head, all you could see was the white parts of them and the thing that was once supposed to be red blood was now replaced with that awful foul colour that kept running out of her mouth.

 

I couldn’t help but let out a screech as i slowly sat down near my assistant.

 

“What the fuck is going on!!’’ I cry out, pulling my hair back. Tears starting to fall down my face making my vision blurry.

 

I quickly grab my phone from my pocket. I needed to make sure dad was okay. He wasn’t at work today, he had an important meeting that he didn’t want me knowing about, only saying  **‘This will change everything.’**

 

**“We’re sorry; the person you are trying to reach is unavailable at this time. Please leave a message after the tone.”**

 

“SHIT! Come on dad! Pick up the phone.” I desperately beg as i call again.

 

**“We’re sorry; the person you are trying to reach is unavailable at this time. Please leave a message after the tone.”**

 

“FUCK!”

 

No use, my only hope now is praying that his alright. If anything happened to him, i wouldn’t know what to do with myself. He was the only person i had left of my family. Mom had passed away many years ago when i was still young. It had destroyed dad mentally when mom passed away. We only had each other now, so i pray to Raava that he is alright.

 

I slowly get up from where i sat.

 

The police lines were busy so calling Mako’s personal phone would be useless since he would most definitely be helping the other police force in trying to control these creatures that have quickly became my worst nightmare.

 

I take the mop in hand, breaking it’s head so i could use it effectively as a weapon against these nightmares that now roam the earth, destroying all of humanity in their path of hunger for flesh.

  
  


As i make it to the elevator, pressing the down button and waiting for the lift to finally open so i can get out of this horrible place.

 

It doesn’t take the lift long to arrive since my father and i had worked on a way to make the lift move quickly but comfortably.

 

The lifts door opens and my eyes widen as to what i saw.

 

“MISS SATO! Please! Help ME!” One of my employees squeals in pain as the dead start tearing on his flesh, chewing on his bones and breaking every limps. You can even hear the cracks of his bones being ripped apart as they munch sloppery on the flesh allowing blood to run down on some of their disfigured faces.

  
  


It was already too late to save him now at this point. More tears started trailing down my face as i watched every scene unfold before me. The elevators doors close again and i can still hear the screams of pain coming from the other side of the door.

 

“I’m sorry.” i choke out, as i wrap my arms around myself.

  
  


I then make my way to the stairs that was only used in case of an emergency. My body kept shaking as i made my way down. I can hear the screams for help, the smell of fear in the air as everyone was trying to get away from these creatures. 

 

I wanted to help them. I wanted to save anyone i could possible save.

 

But i was so afraid, so very afraid.

 

The only person i ever knew who would not be afraid to jump into danger, was the only Alpha i had ever loved.

 

Korra.

 

Korra was such a brave Alpha. She would always do the bravest things even if it got her injured.

 

It has been almost 8 years since i last saw of her.

 

I wish she were here. With me. To protect me in her arms against these things. But i know It’s my fault that she disappeared. Not even her parents knew where she had left to when i had came searching for her.. She had only sent letters to them, but never left a return address so her parents wouldn’t know where she was but knew she was alright.

 

It had literally broken me when i had learned that Korra had left. There was no way i could have gotten a hold of her. To beg for her forgiveness. To ask her to take me back, if not as a lover again but as her friend. I had tried so hard to find her. Even getting a private investigator to go looking for her, only to turn up empty handed. There was no clue where Korra had left to, and it was all my fault.

 

I had felt so guilty of Korra’s disappearance that i even went to beg to Korra’s parents for their forgiveness. I wanted Korra’s parents to  shout me, to hate me for making their only daughter leave. But instead they were so understanding and had quickly forgiven me which left me feeling even more guilty.

 

There were many nights that i had dreamed of Korra’s return, even during the toughest moments during my heat, Korra would always return. Punishing me in her own ways, making me beg for release, whispering dirty thoughts in my ears, telling me what a naughty Omega i’ve been. She always left me screaming for more and making me cum in a whimpering mess as she kept thrusting harshly into me.

  
  


But now’s not the time to be thinking of such things. There are walking dead roaming around the building in search for their next pray.

 

X

 

As i finally make my way outside the building, i can definitely see to my horror the state that everything is. There’s broken car windows, body parts being spotted lying around, people that haven’t gotten bitten that were running around in a panic mode, gang members stealing from shops, burnt tyres but what mostly got my attention was the black sky.

 

The sky was filled with black smoke coming from so many fires around the city. It was almost hard to breathe with all the smoke spoiling the fresh air.

 

I quickly run to my car, hoping that it’s in a better state than what some cars are now. I can hear my heels clicking loudly on the pavement as i made dash to my car.

 

**_“I need to get out of here!”_ **

 

Eventually i made it to my car, i quickly open the door and slam it shut as i got in. That’s when i finally take my time to breathe. I close my eyes and start to calm my racing heart.

 

**_‘How did this all happen? How did this infection start? How are the dead still alive? Zombies aren’t real! They are supposed to be some stupid horror movie that some idiot nerd had created because he couldn’t get laid. So how is this even possible!’_ **

 

I start the car’s engine. Listening to the engines purr. I need to find some answers. I’m not sure where dads meeting was held so i couldn’t really go on a easter hunt in search for him. Hopefully his alright and safe for now.

 

I quickly stepped on the gas and maneuver the car until i came to the police station.

  
  


X

 

Once at the station, i quickly jumped out of the car and jogged into the building. The place looked like chaos when i took one step inside. Men and women in uniform were running up and down, answering phone calls, being dispatched to almost every location in the city. They didn’t have time to still keep prisoners in their holding cell so they allowed them to leave not even bothering to give them warnings or a fine.

 

“Is the Chief still here?” i ask as one officer almost passes me.

 

“She’s in her office but i wouldn’t bother her right now.” The officer warns and quickly dashes off to what he was doing before.

 

I don’t heed his warning and quickly made my way to Chief Lin BeiFongs office not bothering to knock as i make my way inside closing the door behind me.

 

“I don’t give a fuck! I need more officers to help with the situation! If you haven’t forgotten our citizens are getting  massacred out there! Stop what you are doing and go help assist the hospital or i will remove your badge officer!’’ Lin yells and slams the phone down.

 

“What do you want Sato? I’m a bit busy right now. We don’t need any improvements on the police vehicles.”Lin says, glaring at Asami.

 

“I’m not here on business, due to the occupants that now roam in my building Chief.” Asami says calmly.

 

“Raava! What the fuck is going on. How did it come to this.”Lin says closing her eyes.

 

“It doesn’t matter now, all we need to do is find out what caused this infection. Is it airborne and is there a way to cure it.” Asami says sitting opposite Lin.

 

“Last time i checked, the Satos were no medical scientist. But you are right. We need to find a way to cure this. If you have any idea on how to prevent anyone from falling victim to this, please i’m all ears.’’ Lin says changing her expression for the first time in a long while.

 

“Well firstly you are right. The Sato’s aren’t known for being experts medical scientist, but we did study it in case some of our engineering could infect and harm us. As for preventing, we could always try not getting bitten.” Asami replies.

 

“I’ve always liked you Miss Sato. Come with me. We need to head to the hospital, Mako is already there assisting the doctors, maybe you can help Kya find a cure.” Lin says getting up and gesturing Asami to the doors exist.

 

X

 

The truth was the Omega didn’t want to be alone, especially now in this chaos. Going home to the mansion was not an option for her now. Who knows if it was even safe there. The only place strong enough to keep unwanted guests out was her heat chamber but it didn’t have enough food storage to last her for however long the dead will roam, so her best option was to stick with people who was brave enough to face them. Plus it did help that she did know a few things about medical studies so maybe she could help. It wasn’t the bravest thing she could do, but it was something rather than nothing.

 

As they make their way to the hospital there’s a whole bunch of cars scattered around in a disorderly way making it hard to get to the hospital, so instead of trying to find a way to get close to the hospital Lin just decided that where the car was now was good enough and put it in park. The duos then made their way to the hospital building, moving out of the way as doctors, nurses and some police officers move around trying to help everyone who needed their assistant.

 

“This way Sato.” Lin says passing a bunch of citizens that were almost sitting on top of one another as they waited to get help.

 

Asami watched as she walked by passing them, she could see in their eyes real fear and if that wasn’t enough to get your attention then the smell surely was. She could smell the stench of fear spreading from their body, she could even smell that an alpha had pissed himself due to fear.

 

As they entered the next room Asami quickly moves out of the way as a gurney quickly moves passed her.

 

“LIN! What are you doing here?” Kya asks as she quickly made her way to Lin embracing her once they were close.

 

Lin starts letting out a silent purr from her throat as she hugs Kya. Making the other Omega woman feel her protection surround her. On other occasions Lin wouldn’t show any sort of public display of affection but she was sick of worry when it came to her mate. Kya lets out a soft purr of her own, reassuring her alpha that she was okay.

 

Asami decided to avoid the display in front of her. Deciding to admire something else, but deep down she knew she was jealous of the display, she had to quickly mask it away before the duos could smell her jealousy.

 

“Sorry i didn’t call ahead. Asami wants to help out and i had business here anyway.” Lin says putting up her business face.

 

“We could always use some help.” Kya smiles happily even through this hard time.

 

“Well, i’m not good at sewing a body together but i can identify blood stem cells so if you have some blood tissues of these creatures and a room with a microscope then i’ll be all set.” Asami replies with her own smile.

 

“Come with me.” Kya says taking Asami with her but giving Lin a quick peck on the lips before she left.

 

X

 

Kya leads Asami to a room full of medical supplies, there’s that same stench in the air that Asami was quickly becoming to distates. She sees a dead corpse on the table, it’s blood trickling down making soft splatter noise. As they get closer Asami can see a bullet hole in the creatures head, the creature looked like an elderly lady somewhere between her mid 60’s.

 

“The first signs were the coughing of blood, their breath coming in short, until finally their eyes started turning into milkiness. That’s how far we know.” Kya says looking at the woman laying on the table.

 

“If they haven’t been killed yet they’re skin colour start to change into a much horrendous colour, even their blood had changed. This woman came roaming into the hospital. At first, we assumed she was injured but then she bite one of the doctors. We had no choice.” Kya spoke sadly as a teardrop fell down her face.

 

“How do you know the symptoms? If the woman was already one of them?”Asami asked curiously.

 

“Because it was the symptoms the doctor who was bitten experienced.” Kya says taking out a scalpel and cutting the ladies flesh.

 

“Ï see.” Asami says readying herself to help save everyone from this nightmare.

 

X

 

Asami wasn’t sure how many hours has went by but she knew she was really exhausted. There was still no cure for this infection, she tried putting on hypochlorous acid, it was the type of chlorine acid that is proficient at **killing bacteria.** So when that didn’t work Asami had to go back to the drawing board.

 

“Say, Kya. How long until the infection spreads?” Asami asks curiously.

 

“ I’d say about 10 minutes tops. It’s best to either cut off the limp where they bit or shoot them in the head. Why?’’ Kya asks taking her glasses off and looking at Asami.

 

“ Well, the subject is dead. What if we need the creature to be alive in order to find the cure?” Asami says staring at Kya.

 

“I guess you could be right, but we should test for any other alternative, nobody would want to work on a corpse that can easily kill them.” 

 

Ï guess you’re right.” 

  
  


X

 

1:19am

 

Asami rubbed her eyes, her eyelids were burning from exhaustion. It had been a while since she’s pulled an all nighter. With no cure of even something to help slow down the infection Asami’s mind has been working overdrive to find a way to help, but she always kept coming up in a dead end.

 

Her scalp started to thump, warning her that it was time to rest her brain. But Asami couldn’t stop, not now when the world needed someone to save them.

 

Asami closed her eyes for a little while, maybe if she just rested her eyes for a little while, give them time to rest, she’ll maybe be able to see something she had been missing.

 

X

 

Asami’s body jerked awake she heard someone bang the doors closed. She looked at three intruders at the entryway of the room.

 

Lin, Mako and Bolin.

 

“ What’s going on Lin?” Kya questions as she makes her way to them.

 

“ No time to explain, pack your things, we’re leaving.” Lin says pushing Kya away from the door that Bolin and Mako were busy barricading.

 

Kya quickly goes to her locker and grabs her bag she starts shoving in some medical supplies. I quickly get up to help, finding a huge kit that contained a lot of first aid supplies.

 

“How do we leave? The only exit way is that door and we’re on the 10th floor?” Kya questions looking for an alternative.

 

“We can fight our way out!’’ Bolin says excitedly.

 

“Or we can use the ventilation pipes and maneuver our way out?’’ Asami says looking at the spot that opened to the ventilators. 

 

“ Let’s do Asami’s idea.” Lin says giving Bolin a disapproving stare then helping her mate up the ceiling.

 

X

 

Moving through the pipes was child’s play but watching the view below was something Asami never thought she would witness. There below her was a child that had turned into one of them. The kid looked around 5 years of age.

 

It was sad, the kid hadn’t gotten to experience life yet. Hadn’t gotten to become someone when he grew up, experience the world, experience love. Something she had taken for granted.

 

“Sato. Keep up!” Lin says. Crawling a head of her.

 

The zombie child then looks up at Asami. She stared back into it’s lifeless eyes quickly breaking eye contact and started moving forward to where the rest of the members had wandered off too.

 

X

 

Finally, what felt like hours was just a few minutes they had finally made it out of the ventilations after Lin and Mako had to pull Bolin out due to his thick body built.

 

They quickly ran towards Lins police vehicle, there was a lot of zombies surrounding the area now. Their growls breaking the silent morning. Gunshots being heard from a far as more screams of terror was heard.

 

**_‘When will this nightmare end’_ **

 

The dead started walking towards the group, snarling and growling as they bared their teeth out for flesh.

 

“Get in the car!” Lin barks, as she unlocks all the doors. 

 

She quickly steps on the gas and drives away, knocking and bumping into some of dead that were in the way. 

 

“We’re leaving the city!”Lin screams as she drives away from the city and to the mountain where they can either drive to Ba Sing Se or Zaofu.

  
  


After a while of driving away from the city Asami finally voices her thoughts.

 

“How did the hospital get run so quickly with zombies?’’

 

“One of the doctors got bitten on the neck, he didn’t want to die so he secretly hid it away and when he started showing signs he quickly ran away in the bathroom. With so many unarmed citizens you can guess how many he could infect and how many they infected until it was uncontrollable’’ Lin says not leaving her eyes off the road.

 

X

 

The sun had finally peaked it’s head from the horizon. Asami watched as the sun greeted the world with a new day. The warm heat radiating from it’s body as it promised another beautiful day. But Asami knew better, there was nothing beautiful about today. Not when those things were alive and eating everyone in sight. 

 

DING! DING! DING!

 

The cars petrol tank went beeping warning Lin that she needed to desperately fill her tank.

 

“FUCK! Not now we’re barely close to anything.’’ Lin grumbles as she hears the car make a noise again in warning.

 

After another 45 minutes of driving Lin’s police vehicle starts moving slowly until it comes to a stop.

 

“We’ll just have to walk the rest of the way there.” Kya says putting her hand on Lin’s arm calming her mate down.

 

X

 

“Man! I’m so hungry” Bolin whines as we hear his stomach growl.

 

“Bolin please not now bro, just wait a while.” Mako frowns at his brother.

 

Ï can’t help it, i’m hungry!’’ Bolin whines again.

 

“We’re all hungry! OKAY!’’ Mako shouts.

 

“Knock it off you too!!!!! You need to learn how to control your needs!” Lin barks out but then there was a loud and long  growl coming from Lin’s stomach, she tried to pretend that it wasn’t her but there was another long growl coming from her stomach. 

 

“Let’s keep moving.” Lin orders as she moves ahead from the group.

  
  


Growwwwwwl! GGGGGGrrrrrrooowlll! GRRRRRRRRRooooWWWWWLLLLL!

 

The sun was beating on their skin, the only noise was coming from everyone's bellies, Now and then they would stop and take a view minutes break before heading off again. They all had a piece of clothing on their head to help keep their heads cool. Sweat pouring down their skin making their clothesing stick to their skin and watering through the materials. There was a few times that Lin had to stop and break up the fight between Mako and Bolin. The sun was making everyone irritable very quickly. 

 

“Are we there yet!” Bolin cries out again.

 

‘’Ï swear i will end your life!’’ Lin threatens the Beta.

 

“Look! There’s a vehicle coming this way!” Bolin says excitedly ignoring Lin’s threat..

 

“BOLIN! Seriously! It’s just a mirage again.”Mako shouts angrily at his younger brother.

 

“NO! I’m Serious! Look!” Bolin says pointing ahead.

 

I look ahead of us and yes indeed Bolin was right this time, there was some sort of vehicle heading our way. Never in a million years have i ever felt true happiness as i saw a black SUV hummer heading straight for us.

 

“We’re over here!”Bolin screams out waving his hand to get their attention even though they were coming towards them.

 

Kya and i start laughing for the first time as the vehicle stops near us. 

 

Two figures come out wearing a full body black armor suit their faces hidden away from view. They point their guns towards us. My smile leaving my face, everyone quickly lifting both hands in the air.

 

“ON YOUR KNEES!” One of them barks out.

 

“We’re not bitten! I’m a cop and Lins the Chief of police!” Mako shouts but the person still keeps their gun towards them.

 

“I said on your knees!’’ The first person says pointing their gun to Mako’s head.

 

“ Do as they say Mako! Stand Down!” Lin orders to her officer.

 

Mako goes down on his knees muttering something under his breath.

 

“Check them.” The first person says to the 2nd person.

 

The second person quickly moves towards us, gun still pointed towards us. They make their rounds checking each person for any signs of bite marks. Then lastly the person makes their way to me almost hesitating to touch me. 

 

After checking that none of us were biting the second armored person then says clear. They put down their gun.

 

“You’re all from Republic City?’’ The first person asks.

 

We all nod our heads.

 

“ Okay, come with us.’’ 

 

The car ride was silent, the car's air con blowing cool air on our heated skin. The two people dressed in black had giving us fresh cold bottles of water, which i was so grateful for. The two brothers sat in the boot of the vehicle while Kya, Lin and myself sat at the back passengers seat.

 

The first person started driving back to where they had come from. Not telling us where they were taking us.

 

“Where are we going?’’ Mako ask suspiciously.

 

“ To Zaofu.’’ The person driving quickly says.

 

‘’Weren’t you just headed to Republic City, why would you waste time going back and driving all the way there again?’’ Mako asks again putting his detective skills to the test.

 

“We already got who we we’re looking for.’’ The one in the passenger says not bothering to look back at them.

 

“ Who?’’ i ask curiously.

 

‘’You.’’’The same person says.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the sex scene is not my own. it belongs to Shannon Ashley - the professor. Therefore I do not take any claim over it. I really suck at sex scenes. So please bare with me in the meantime until I learn how to write my own erotic scenes.
> 
> Anyways here's another chapter please enjoy. And let me know what you think.
> 
> Oh. And thank kokoro my beta helped me a lot with this one.

8 years ago

‘’And that’s enough for today guys! I’ll see you all tomorrow, bright and early.’’ The coach yells out before leaving everyone to their own device.

-

‘’Geesh, my legs feel like jelly now after that intense cheerleading practice.’’ Asami whines, while taking a seat on the bleachers and uncapping her bottle of water, savoring the cool liquid that runs down her throat.

‘’Really. . . Are you the same Omega who can have sex for hours on end with no complaints but easily tires from basic warm-ups?’’ Korra teasingly laughs while sitting next to her girlfriend.

Asami glares at her girlfriend before closing her bottle. ‘’If I recall, a certain Alpha was all too happy to have ‘’sex’’, besides it’s not my fault that my heat is unbearable that even suppressions don’t sate me for long,’’ Asami says acting sad just to get back at Korra for teasing her.

‘’I’m sorry, I’m an idiot. I shouldn't have said that I can’t say I know what being in heat feels like but I’ve read in our textbook that it’s waaaay worse than being in a rut.’’ Korra sadly replies having fallen for Asami’s trick. 

Asami quickly kisses her girlfriend on the cheeks, not wanting their time together to become woeful.

‘’I forgive you this time, okay. Now let’s get washed up and head out to my place.’’ Asami says smiling as she stands up to head to the washroom to clean the smelly sweat from her skin but before she leaves her eyes quickly catches on to what Korra was doing.

Right there in front of the whole cheerleaders and football players, Korra stood there with no shame at all taking off her practice shirt allowing any passersby to see how ripped she was.

 

There was a lot of loud whistling due to Korra’s view entertainment and for a minute Asami was about to storm to Korra and cover her half-naked form that was only meant for her eyes only, only to realize that the loud whistling came from the football players.

‘Thank Raava’ Asami thought she would need to kill a hoe just for looking Korra’s way. But luckily for them, the other female betas and omegas were too busy fussing over how they looked or were too engrossed with their own partners.

Asami knew from the very beginning that Korra likes the attention everyone gave her, and how her body could make anyone have wet dreams about her, she was probably one of many who had fallen for Korra at first glance.

Tall, tan golden honey skin tone and handsome. Let’s not forget about ripped!!!! That’s one thing we can’t miss, is how ripped Korra’s body is.

 

But out of all Korra’s proud body physique, the most attractive thing that probably captured Asami’s heart was Korra’s eyes, Those beautiful cyan eyes that could tell a whole story and yet keep a lot hidden for no one to harm her.

Korra turns to Asami’s way, giving her a side smirk before she walks towards the alpha and male beta washroom, the sun glistening on her skin and for a moment Asami had to try and compose her self-control before she does something stupid in front of everyone to see.

-

The ride to the Sato mansion was spent in content silence, neither Korra or Asami needed to speak constantly, they enjoyed the peace and quietness while being around each other and upon reaching the mansion gates the guards quickly recognize Asami’s car and open the gate so that she didn't need to stop the car, then restart it, just to enter through the gates.

-

''So dad won't be home until next week. '' Asami states feeling shy all of the sudden which was ridiculous because Korra and her have been dating for 2 years.

They even had sex, so there was no need to be shy about it.

Oh, wait there was. The last time Korra and her had decided to become intimate the one day, Hiroshi Sato had accidentally walked in on them.

Korra was just about to enter Asami when her dad had entered her room. Luckily for all of their sake, Korra had decided to cover them with the blanket so at least Asami’s father didn't see any nude parts on any one of them, but it still made for an awkward lunch.

Well until Asami’s father decided to call both Korra's parents over and they all had to have a sit down to talk about pregnancy and protection etc, which made it even more awkward than before and Asami just wanted to drown herself already.

 

''Oh.'' was Korra's only reply. Which made Asami turn to her side at hearing Korra's nervousness.

''I promise you that dad won't be home this time. There won't be any interruptions plus the maids know they shouldn't bother me unless it's for something that requires my urgent attention.'' Asami reassures Korra.

''No-no I trust you, it's just that, well, I was thinking, even before the whole lecture on protection and getting you pregnant and stuff and we've been using safety before our parents told us we should use it-'' Korra was suddenly quiet, which made Asami stay quiet as well, she knew from experience that sometimes when Korra had a hard time expressing herself it was rather best to wait until the Alpha had everything sorted in her head before she says it out loud.

And just like she thought Korra had gathered enough courage or figured how to word her sentence properly before she spoke.

''I was thinking since you've been on the pill there's like a 0,01% chance of us conceiving a pup, I was hoping that maybe today we wouldn't need to use a condom. But that's only if it's okay with you.'' Korra corrected herself, avoiding any eye contact with Asami.

 

Asami had been thinking about it for some time now and honestly, she was shocked when Korra had brought it up. She remembered clearly when she was in her last heat that she always begged for Korra to not use a condom and Korra would stubbornly refuse and still use it. But she guess since she was no longer in heat, it was the best time to ask, since her mind wouldn't be clouded by lustful thoughts.

''Sure'' Asami replies shyly.

''Really?'' Korra asks almost choking on her own tongue.

''Yeah, I've also been thinking about it for a while now. I want to know how it feels like without any sort of thin material getting between us. I want to have real sex with you.'' Asami replies with a serious expression on her face, showing Korra that she's not going to back up from her word.

 

And that's all Korra needed to hear before surging forward in the car seat and kissing Asami as if her life depended on it.

 

-  
Once Asami's bedroom door slams shut Korra is kissing Asami once, twice, three times, her hands roaming everywhere up Asami's back and over her and suddenly Korra is kissing Asami harder, deeper, with a fervent urgent need like never before.

Asami lets out a sigh as she squirms on Korra's lap, already feeling the protruding bulge of Korra thick member. Breathing heavily into Korra's mouth in between kisses.

Their hands' grip each others garments, nearly ripping the offending attire to shred.

They kiss in between switching, and their hands move all over, into inner thighs, rounded curve of the ass and sweaty necks.

Instinctively Korra's lower body starts to grind on Asami's pelvis causing Asami to moan louder.

''Fuck" Asami whispers as she feels Korra's member tease her clits.

Korra pulled back a bit after sucking on Asami's neck, looking at Asami's now bare breast with adoration in her eyes and massaged one soft orb as she worshipped with her other hand, trailing it all the way down much further, where it stopped at warm wet entrance.

Korra stroked Asami's opening gingerly as if it were a delicate flower that might fall apart. Slowly, she pushed two fingers into Asami getting an unexpected gasp to exit Asami's lips.

After a few playful tease, Asami soon found herself pressing onto Korra's hand. Pressing hard.

Korra left wet trail kisses down Asami's neck until she finally reached Asami's naked breast. She kissed every inch and took Asami's nipple into her mouth, suckling and swirling her tongue around Asami's nipple.

The hand inside Asami starts to increase in tempo and Asami gasped at the mounding sensations within her. Korra licks Asami's breast once more and travels down until she meets where her currently occupied hand is.

Gently separating Asami's labia with both hands. She angles her face up to kiss Asami's' pussy, first lightly, teasingly. Then she plunged her tongue deep inside of Asami and Asami practically fainted. 

Asami began pushing down against Korra's mouth rhythmically. Korra’s tongue darted firmly within Asami--sucking, caressing and causing Asami to nearly explode.

They both moaned loudly.

Breathless, Asami straightened herself up and pulled Korra out of her. But Korra stopped Asami's hands and whispered, “I’m not done with you yet.”

She laid Asami down on the bed and covered Asami's entire naked body in kisses. Then she once again began to kiss the innermost part of Asami--this time she went painfully slow until Asami's entire body quaked with delight. She kissed Asami down there one more time and grabbed hold of her thighs while Asami bucked against her mouth.

Sitting up, Korra climbed on top of Asami and Asami could feel her press firmly into her pelvis. Running her hands along Asami's bare breasts, she kneaded them gently. So slowly, Korra began to rub herself against Asami. Every few seconds Asami felt Korra hit her just right so that she kept wanting more—but Asami wanted Korra deep inside of her.

“I want you,” Asami whispers. “Make love to me.”

Korra growled with lust and rolled Asami over so that she was on top once again. She leaned down as if to kiss Asami but breathlessly whispered into Asami's ear. “Are you sure, Sami, it's not too late to back out. I'm not too sure I'll be able to control myself once I'm in?”

“Yes,” Asami responds with determination.

-

 

‘’Haa! Haaaa! That was- Haaa! That was-’’

‘’Amazing.’’ Asami finished off for Korra.

''Right. Haa-Haa I can't believe a thin plastic could actually make such a huge difference. I never thought like- wow.'' Korra exhaustedly replied.

''I'm glad we decided to not use a condom, now I know I definitely don't want you to use that stupid thing when I'm in heat.'' Asami puffs out as she too tries to catch her breath.

''Geesh Asami, you're already thinking so far ahead.'' Korra laughs.

''An Omega always gotta plan ahead especially when it's for their heat. '' Asami replies with her own laughter following after.

''Hmm, I'm sure. Well, I guess when that time comes, let's plan on going to a hotel or something. I don't want your dad to die when he finds out we were being reckless.'' Korra says covering her eyes with her arm and catching her breath.

 

''I still can't believe your dad is alright with us having sex. I mean I know we're both 18, passed the legal age, it's just- some parents would kill their pups if they ever find out they were having sex in their house.'' Korra says after a few long minutes of dead silent has passed by.

''I know what you mean. I guess dad feels guilty that I turned out to be an Omega just like my mother and since mom died when I was still a young pup I never got a chance to ask her some personal stuff about being an Omega, but dad also rather prefers it this way so he at least knows we're being responsible.''

''If only he knew how responsible we were just a few minutes ago.'' Korra jokes, earning her a playful smack.

''Let's go take a shower. '' Asami says finally getting up from her bed after she felt her legs gain some strength.

-

Present time

In less than an hour, the outside scenery started to change. instead of being in the scorching desert heat, you could see a few scattered trees and soon there was a whole field with greenery plants and a river that ran as far as the eye could see.

The scenery had captured Asami's heart, The place felt so untainted. No man had decided to harm this beautiful place by building factories and houses.

It was a shame that soon this will all change seeing as the nations are quickly being plagued by the dead who seek only to harm anything that gets in its way.

GgggrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooowwwwWWWWWWlllllLLLLLL!

Lin quickly turns her head to Bolin and stares daggers at him.

Bolin being quick to cower away from Lin smiling nervously at her while holding his stomach to keep it from growling again.

''We're almost there. '' Kya says smiling having visited the place with her mother before.

And not long after Kya had said those words something shiny could be seen ahead of them. At first, everyone had assumed it was the river reflecting the sun's light but then realized how wrong they were when they saw it was not the river but buildings that were made out of metal.

Asami couldn't believe her eyes, the place looked magnificent she always heard about Zaofu from her father and how every building was made from pure metal. 

Zaofu clearly took their metal clan name seriously when they built almost everything out of metal. 

Asami moved her head forward so she could see ahead of her since Lin decided to take a quick nap in the middle seat Asami tried to avoid not bumping into Lin before she too falls victim to Lin's glares. Once Asami was comfortable with the spot she could see that to get to the other building areas, one would need to take the train and there was just one road that goes in and out of the city. and seeing as the road only leads to the biggest and tallest building Asami guessed that was where they were headed.

-

'' No way! You guys are back way too soon. Please don't tell me you guys sped through the road just to get to Republic City.'' A male voice said astonished.

''Did you even find the Sato girl, or did she fall victim to those things.'' Another male voice replied looking identical to the first one.

''Geesh, you guys are so annoying, She's right here. They were heading out of Republic City when we found them. Tell Huan that they need something to eat and new clothes to wear and have Bataar jr set them up with a place where they can wash up.'' The one in the mask who had rudely pointed the gun at them during their first encounter ordered before leaving with the other said, masked partner.

''Yeah, yeah. Anyways since you guys are back mother wanted to have a word with the both of you.'' The twins said at the exact same time with the exact same words. Smirking before they helped assist the newcomers.

-

Ones the car had stopped inside a huge garage the two masked women had exited the car and left them be, not giving clear instructions if they should also leave the vehicle or stay inside. After a while when they saw the mask women leave they decided that maybe they were supposed to exit the car.

When everyone was out they all started to stretch their legs and sore limbs.

'' Guess Kuvira was right, she did make it out alive.'' One of the twins said.

''Excuse me?'' Asami asked confused not really sure if they were speaking to her but since they were looking at her she assumed they were.

''Ah, nothing. Sorry about that. I'm Wing and this is my brother Wei. And together we're the Beifong protege.'' Wing says as he grabs his twin brother and they both give a thumbs up at Asami.

''Asami Sato. '' Asami says, and after a second later Asami had come to a realization. BEIFONG. Wasn't that Lin's last name.

''Yeah we're related. '' Lin says not amused at all.

''Cranky, stubborn and stiff.'' You're definitely what mother said you'd be. I can't believe we're related, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised since it's exactly like grandma Toph.'' Wing said to Wei.

''Yeah no kidding. The resemblance is as clear as day.'' Wei agreed with his brother.

Before Lin could argue that she was nothing like Toph the twins had disappeared and not even 5min later a young male with glasses walks towards them.

''Please follow me, new clothes will be handed to you once you finish wash up-''

''When will we get to-''

''Before you ask food is also being prepped for you all as we speak'' The man in the glasses interrupts Bolin as he leads them to the guards' bathroom.

 

Once there he shows them where the Alpha's and male Beta's were to wash and where the Omega’s and female Beta's were to wash.

''Before I go my name is Bataar jr. Beifong. If you need anything please let me know.'' And with that said Bataar jr had left them.

''Wow another Beifong relative. Isn't that cool Chief.'' Bolin smiles but then it quickly drops when he sees Lin's not amused expression.

''Urh how about we go shower Bro, yep. Let's shower.'' Bolin nervously says as he quickly flees from Lin.

''Well at least we're safe. '' Kya says kissing her Alpha on the cheeks knowing Lin will have to be in the same room alone with those two Beta's.

''Yeah for now. '' Lin replies before leaving her mate to wash herself up.

''Well-. let's go wash up together Asami. How about I wash your back?'' Kya smiles as they enter the bathhouse.

''Sure, only if you let me wash your back too.'' Asami smiles as she can smell the freshness in the bathroom.

 

-

 

''I wonder why the metal clan were looking for you?'' Kya says absentmindedly as she sprays water on herself to get rid of the soap foam on her skin.

Asami couldn't help herself but stare at Kya's beauty. The Omega had aged wonderfully and still kept in tip-top shape. Asami was even sure that if the Omega next to her wasn't mated she could have easily made young Alpha's fall for her without even doing a single thing.

Asami assumed that maybe because of the Omega not having any pups of her own she was able to mature more gracefully than what most who had pups. 

Pema was a great example. The female Beta was still so young but already started growing grey hairs, the worst part was that the sire was mostly always busy and only had time for their pups when he was giving morning meditation lectures. It's probably the reason why his eldest daughter had grown up so quickly despite being young herself. It was probably to help her mother with her two siblings and one that was on the way soon.

 

''I'm not sure. '' Asami replies honestly, knowing full knowledge that she wasn't that important than what a lot of other important people were. 

She was only a businesswoman with advanced engineering knowledge, Zaofu already had two brilliant engineers that she's heard so much from her father. So they really didn't need her. Asami would have thought that Zaofu would have firstly save Republic Cities president since he was an important man who probably had a secret weapon stash and a lot of military power.

'' Well whatever it is I'm glad you were with us because I highly doubt they would have given us a ride here then go back and to rescue you,'' Kya says tearfully because it was probably true what she said.

''Hey, no need to cry. We're safe and that all that matters.'' Asami states as she hugs Kya but quickly becomes bashful when she realizes she's hugging someone she thinks is beautiful and is fully naked.

Skin touching skin.

Asami quickly gets up and makes her way to the huge tub where she prays it will drown her because she's never felt another Omega that way before.

Soft.

That was all Asami could think to describe Kya's breast.

-

 

''You wanted to see us?'' The woman in the mask named Kuvira asks as she enters the room with her partner.

''Ah there you girls are. I assume that if you're here then Miss Sato should be here as well.

''She's here.'' the other masked figure replies.

''Good-. Mr. Sato will be pleased to know that. Since he knew that you would do anything to find his daughter. Seeing as you dated her Korra.'' The female voice says.

''I would have done it regardless if we dated or not Matriarch.''

''Korra I know you for so long, there is no need to address me like that. Su will be just fine.'' Suyin says leaving no room for discussion.

''Sorry Ma- I mean Su. Was there a reason you wanted to see us? Other than making sure Asami was transported safely.'' Korra says getting back on track to why they were summoned.

''Indeed. Mr. Sato has made a breakthrough. It's not a cure, yet. But a way to avoid these creatures. He believes that they are blind and that they are using their hearing to find their food. They can sense vibration as well. As for hearing distance, it is still unclear how far they are able to hear. Mr. Sato had also checked if they are able to smell their next meal which thankfully they are unable to so the only good news I have for you is to be quiet when in contact with them and the bad news is that I'll be sending you both out again along with the twins to retrieve Tenzin and his family. If you happen to find any other survivors be sure to bring them along. You'll only have one military lorry for transportation and since these creatures use their hearing to find their meals I’ll need you and Captain Kuvira to stay 12hrs out and make sure those things don't follow the transportation back. So make sure you both have a big lunch to eat before heading out.'' Kuvira and Korra both saluted Suyin before making their way to their rooms and get everything they would need to be packed up before they left out yet again.

-

''Aaah I can't believe Su is making us go out again and with the twins no less. I wanted to spend some time with Opal.'' Kuvira whines as she and Korra were heading to their respective rooms.

''I know right. She should have told us that before we went to find Asami.'' Korra agreed. It was such a pain to go back into the heat and drive long hours.

''Speaking of Asami. I saw how you flinched when you had to check her.'' Kuvira says as she nudges Korra.

''I was afraid she might recognize my touch. I wasn't in the mood to be confronted by her and telling her why I've been gone for so long. Especially in front of those two boys.

''You mean that irritating one with the sharbrows and the dumb wit that kept crying ''I'm hungry''?'' Kuvira questions her friend.

''Yeah those two. I went to high school with them.'' Korra says miserably like she regretted getting to know those boys.

-

8 years ago

''Republic City High School Wiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnns!'' Shouted the announcer when the game time was over.

Everyone in the stands were screaming in their excitement as others just walked away when their school lost the semifinals.

 

It was a close match. One where some players were getting desperate to win even if it meant cheating. Which Korra took a great offense by. She didn't want her school to be known for cheating, she just wanted to have a clean and fun game. But some players took the game way too seriously.

And that person being Mako.

Mako was her best friend. She could always count on him when she needed something. But when it came to playing the game he sometimes took it too seriously.

Korra got where Mako was coming from. Sometimes winning meant a lot. Especially now that sponsors were looking for new students to sponsor their college fees, but it doesn't mean you must cheat to win.

Luckily for the sake of the schools' reputation, Korra had put an end to Mako's plan before anyone noticed.

If there's one thing Korra hated it was people who didn't like to lose, they were the worst people to play sports with.

 

''What the fuck was that all about Mako!'' Korra shouts, baring her teeth out once they made it to the locker rooms.

''What was what?'' Mako questions, not really in the mood to speak right now.

Korra quickly takes her friend by the shoulder and bangs him on the locker doors, making everyone around them scatter away, not wanting to involve themselves in the fight.

''You know what. You almost threw dirt in that other team's eye!'' Korra shouts angrily.

''Yeah and? He was the one who kept tripping everyone in our team.'' Mako states as a matter of fact.

''That doesn't mean you should cheat too.'' Korra declares as she shoves herself away from Mako.

''Yeah I'll remember that when you're falling and breaking your knee.'' Mako scoffs, fixing his shirt but Korra is already back grabbing him by his shirt.

''What the fuck Mako! What the hell have I ever done to you? We're supposed to be friends.'' Korra questions wanting to know why her friend was being so cold to her all of the sudden.

This wasn't like Mako. That Korra knew very well. He was never this brutal, especially since he always wanted to help everyone despite being closed off from everyone.

''Nothing’s wrong with me okay! Just forget about it.'' Mako says, trying to shove Korra away but she has a good grip on him.

''No! Tell me what's wrong!'' Korra screams, shoving Mako roughly on the locker doors.

Mako was now angry, Korra was testing his patience and now he has had enough of the brute Alpha, but before he could do anything about it Bolin gets involved.

''Guys, we just won the semifinals! We should be celebrating. Not fighting. Okay. Asami has thrown a huge party on for us and I'm pretty sure a great party with spiked drinks will definitely help us let go of any pent up tension.'' Bolin says as he tries to pluck Korra away from Mako.

Korra's expression changed. She knew her girlfriend had planned this a long time ago and that if Asami finds out that she was the cause of the wrecked party, she would never hear the end of it until the day she dies.

''You're right. I'm sorry bro. We still cool?'' Korra asks as she fixes Mako's wrinkled shirt.

''Yeah, we're cool. '' Mako says as he finds his change of clothes.

-

Present time

When Asami and Kya got out the bath they found that there were a set of clean clothes set out for them. Whoever had laid them out, had a very good sense in fashion and not only fashion but size too.

Somehow they had gotten their clothes size correct. Not too small and not too big. Just right enough to fit snugly on their form.

The girls quickly went to the mirror and admired their attire, twisting their bodies to try and see how they fit the right places.

''I've never worn Earth Kingdom attires before. '' Kya admitted to Asami.

''Really?- Not even Lin's-'' But quickly Asami shouts her mouth at realizing what she had just said.

Kya starts to laugh, knowing what Asami was about to say. ''Nope, Lin didn't want me to wear her uniform. She's very proud of her clothes. Even though she doesn't look like she is.'' Kya says with a full-blown smirk on her face.

Asami shyly averts her eyes away and makes for the exit.

-

Upon exiting the bathroom, Asami and Kya find that the other members were already waiting for them, all dressed in new clothes. Bolin supporting a huge bump on his head.

''Now that you have freshened up, please follow me to the mess hall where your food is being prepared.'' Bataar jr states emotionally as he guides them to the huge dining room.

-

When they arrived at their destination, Asami could see a bunch of metal clan guards gathered around eating and chatting away. Not one of them have any concerns about what lies outside the dome. 

She could see the twins Wing and Wei sitting separately in the booth seating away from the other guards, which was odd because none of the other guards were sitting at the booth seating.

Like the booth seating was meant for only special personals.

 

-

''Man I'm tired, I can't believe mom is making us drive so far. Hopefully, we don't run into any walking dead.'' Wing yawns.

''Yeah no kidding. 6hrs driving there and 6hrs driving back. It's like mother is punishing us or something.'' Wei agreed with his brother.

 

''What do you think they're talking about?'' Mako whispers to Asami after overhearing the twins speaking.

But before Asami has the chance to reply the entrance door to the mess hall opens revealing a young beautiful woman with raven locks like hers, green forest eyes and a mole but that's not what catches her eyes. It was the person next to her, the person she longed to see and apologize to. The person who had disappeared from the face of the earth. The one she caused so much pain too. It was none other than.

''Korra. '' Asami says to no one in particular.


End file.
